The Strange Ones
by Kalypso-Fox
Summary: Who knew being chased by bullies would ever lead to a good thing? Certainly not these 2 girls, or their brother, but what do you know, it did. Now they're on an adventure to find out who they really are in the feudal era... Inuyasha/OC, Sesshomaru/OC.
1. Character Profiles

**The Strange Ones - Character Profiles**

**Name: Sachiko (me)**

Age: 17

Height: 5'5

Hair Color: Crimson red

Hair Length: Mid-back

Eye Color: Dark green

Personality: Bubbly, sweet, kind, caring, easy going, trusting, and loving, easy to makes friends with.

Likes: Red, pink, orange, and purple. Foxes, archery, and swords/katana's, her brother, sister, and mom, and food.

Dislikes: Super preps, bullies, rude people, jerks, and unnecessary violence, school, and being left out of anything.

Demon: Half demon fox (unknown to her as of yet)

**Name: Tamako 'Tama' Satomi (roxas' billa kaulitz{sis})**

Age: 17

Height: 5'5

Hair Color: Light blue

Hair Length: Mid-back

Eye Color: Dark green

Personality: Not the nicest person you'll meet, kind of rude, violent, non-trusting, and only cares about her family. Really protective of her sister. Don't mess with her or her family, and you might have a chance of living.. and/or being her 'friend' (whatever that means)

Likes: Blue, black, purple, and such colors. Cats, swords/katana's, fights, food, and her brother, sister, and mom.

Dislikes: Preps, jerks, bullies, people who think they can boss her around, school, and anyone stuck-up. (in other words Kagome)

Demon: Half demon cat (unknown to her as of yet)

**Name: Bakusha Satomi (Big bro)**

Age: 17

Height: 5'6

Hair Color: Seafoam green/ spring green (whichever you think)

Hair Length: Shoulder length(when down) normally spiked up. (look up Ayumu Narumi for hair style)

Eye Color: Light blue

Personality: Shy/timid most of the time. Really happy, nice, kind, caring towards his family. Protective of his sisters, and easy to get along with.

Likes: Red, orange, yellow, green, and colors like that. His sisters, and mother, tigers, food, and swords/katana's.

Dislikes: unnecessary violence, bullies, school, people who mess with his sisters, people who use his timidness to their advantage.

Demon: Half demon tiger (unknown to him as of yet)


	2. Enter The Strange Ones

Hey, peoples! I'm writing a new story again, this time for InuYasha! ^~^ hopefully I'll actually finish the story for once… Anyway, this is yet again another collaboration, because I can't think of full stories on my own… jk. Well, here it is my new InuYasha story! Read, and enjoy! ~

**The Strange Ones…**

**CHAPPY 1: it started out a bad day**

"Come on Sachiko! Run faster!" I yelled to my sister as I grabbed her wrist.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" She yelled back.

"Sachiko you have to try to run faster! They're catching up!" I yelled as we kept running.

Now I know you guys are wondering what exactly I'm talking about. Well while this situation may seem like a friendly game of tag it is anything but.

My sister and I are running from bullies, the day seem to go well in the beginning, just like it always does… but then right after school after Sachiko meets up with me the bullies begin they're terrorizing.

_**-Flashie-**_

_Sachiko just walked out of the school building, Bakusha(meaning demon spirt) and I were waiting at the entrance gate. She jogged over to us and we got about 2 steps before a group of girls surrounded us._

"W_hat's up with your hair? That can't be natural!" The first girl said and I recognized her as Anzu._

"I_t is natural! We've never even been close to hair dye in our lives!" I shouted to them._

"T_hat can't be true, you big fat liar! Nobody's hair is that color!" Another girl shouted, she was in my 1__st__ period class, I think her name is Ijime _(it literally means bully…lol).

"S_o we're a little different, it's not our fault…" Sachiko said gaining her voice._

"_It is your fault! I mean come on! Will you just give up the charade already!" The last girl said harshly, I remember Anzu calling her by the name Kiwa._

"W_ill you all just leave us alone, we're not bothering anyone!" Bakusha yelled to Anzu._

_Anzu pushed Bakusha into the crowd of girls behind us, and I made a sound that almost sounded like a growl, which made the girls behind us grab a fist full of my hair and yank on it. Sachiko glanced at me before she was pushed to the ground._

_**-End flashie-**_

And that's how this all started, and the day this started was 2 weeks ago(For the past week Bakusha has been absent due to the flu). And every day since then we have been running from the school grounds in order to try to ditch the mob of cronies(meaning Anzu, Kiwa, and Ijime's crew).

By now I had no idea where we were but I saw a rather large staircase leading up to a temple. I started pulling Sachiko in the direction of the stair case and we bounded up the staircase taking 3 steps at a time. When we got to the top I notice the cronies only going 1 step at a time.

'_T__hey're so stupid! It'll take them forever to get up the stairs…! But they're stupidity is our safety!'_ I thought before Sachiko pointed to a little shrine like house.

"Tama we can hide in there!" She said while I nodded.

We raced over to the shrine and opened the doors. We hurried inside and shut the doors. I looked around and noticed a small stair case leading to a dirt floor where a well was placed in the center.

Sachiko and I waltzed over to the well and started looking at it.

"Tama… why do you think there's a well here?" Sachiko asked

"Honestly, I don't know." I said moments before I heard a voice right outside the doors to the shrine say, "I think they're in here! I hear voices coming from inside!"

Sachiko and I looked directly at each other before we jumped in the well in order to hide.

I started to wonder where the pain in my back was, considering that when you hit the ground you are supposed to be in pain… but I haven't even touched the ground… JUST HOW DEEP IS THIS WELL?

I opened my eyes to see a blue light surrounding me and Sachiko.

'_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?'_ I screamed in my mind.

"Tama what's going on?"

"I don't know Sachi… I really don't know..."

Moments later the blue light that surrounded us faded away to reveal the bottom of the well.

I noticed vines on the walls so I grabbed them and started my climb upwards. I got to the rim of the well and climbed out. I helped Sachiko out of the well and we looked around in amazement.

"This is _definatly_ _**not**_ Tokyo!" Sachiko said happily.

"Yeah… it's better!" I said equally as happy.

We wandered around until we came to a clearing that only had 1 large tree in the middle.

We both stared at the tree until we heard a man yell "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

We both turned our attention to the man who was in a group of men that had arrows drawn on rather large bows.

"Uh-um…" I heard Sachiko stutter.

"I'm Tama and this is Sachiko, we don't know where we are... and we don't really know how we got here." I informed him.

The men lowered they're bows as an elderly woman with an eye patch came out from behind the bushes.

"Do ye come from a place called To-key-oh?" She asked trying to pronounce the word 'Tokyo'.

"_Y__es_! Can you tell us where we are?" Sachiko asked.

"Aye child, you are in Edo (idk if this is right…), come let's head to the village and we can talk there." the elderly woman said motioning us to follow her.

It was about a 10 minute walk to the village and as we walked through the streets many civilians gave us weird looks.

Soon we reached a hut and she lead us inside. I saw a group of people sitting around the fire and I looked over to Sachiko who had gasped.

**Sachiko P.O.V.**

I walked into the hut right after Tama and spotted a group of teens huddled around a fire. I saw a silver haired boy sitting cross legged against the wall and I gasped.

'_Omg, Omg, Omg! He's so hot!'_ I thought only seconds before I started blushing. I saw his fuzzy ears on his head and I thought _'Are those real?'_

Tama looked at me then directed her gaze to where I was looking and she just nodded her head.

I slowly inched forward toward the silver haired boy and when I got close enough I pointed at his ears.

"Can I feel?" I asked still staring at the fuzzy ears.

"Did you just _ask_? No one's ever _asked_ before, and _no_! You _can't_!" He responded.

I looked down with a frown, now a little sad.

"Oh, Inuyasha just let her do it, everyone else does." A man in a purple robe said calmly.

"_F__ine_!" Inuyasha tilted his head toward me, I raised my hands to his ears and rubbed his ears gently.

I stopped and muttered with a smile and a blush on my face "Thanks."

"What the _heck_ are you 2 doing here?" We heard a voice sneer angrily.

We both turned our heads to face a girl wearing our schools freshmen uniform (or 1st year… whatever you prefer).

"Kagome ye know them?" The elderly woman asked Kagome.

"Well yeah! Like everyone at school hates them! Why wouldn't I know them Kaede?" Kagome answered, "They're juniors (3rd years) at my school, and they started at my school with they're brother 2 weeks ago." Kagome said with a sneer.

"I'm sorry we're different! It's not our fault our hair is naturally a strange color!" I said getting angry.

"It _is_ your fault! If you'd _stop_ dying your hair blood red, and your sister would stop dying her hair bright blue we wouldn't have this problem! But I seem to have forgotten someone… what was his name? Oh _yeah..._ _Bakusha_! He has the _ugliest_ hair color of them all! Could he like _not_ pick a color or something? Why the hell anyone would want to have blue-green hair is beyond me! Well at least he has _normal_ looking eyes, unlike you 2 who have dark _**green**_ eyes" Kagome screeched (I know kagome is totally OOC [oh by the way Bakusha is they're triplet]).

"Shut up, _already_! And, fyi, it's _seafoam_ green! And, it's _pretty_!" I yelled, glaring at her.

She just glared at me, and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Kagome, I've never seen you act like this… what's with you today?" The girl just to the left of Kagome said.

"Sorry Sango… I just don't feel well..." Kagome apologized.

'_D__on't feel well my __**ass**__!'_ I heard Tama think… yeah we can communicate with each other telepathically (*shrugs shoulders* twins whatcha gonna do).

'_I __**totally**__ know whatcha mean dear sister.'_ I said back via thought.

Just as I was about to call Kagome out about how she always teases us, we heard a crash in the distance. We all ran out the door and looked in the direction of the noise

Kagome looked at us and pointed to the hut "Go in there and _stay_ there until we get back! We _don't_ need you getting in our way." The monk shook his head and they all ran in the direction of the smoke that was now filling the air.

"God I _HATE_ her! Just cause we're different, doesn't mean she has to be a bitch!" Tama just stared at the space behind me with wide eyes.

"Sachiko, _move._" She whispered.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked with a questioning glance.

"JUST _MOVE_!" She yelled as she pushed me to the side, before getting thrown back against one of the many huts.

"Tama!" I gasped in surprise and worry as I noticed what threw her, it was an ugly green-ish brown demon that resembled a minotaur I instantly got scared and started trembling.

**Tama P.O.V**

I slowly put my hand on the wall behind me and tried to pull myself up, it was actually really hard to do with all the pain I'm in from hitting the wall. After a few shaky moments, I finally got up and noticed that Sachiko was trembling; the minotaur looked ready to strike, and I had the sudden urge to use the minotaur as a scratching post. So I did just that.

I stood on my heels and shifted my weight forward to get a running start. As I approached the minotaur I flexed my hands and lifted it upward in an upper cut like fashion. I lifted my other hand but this time I bawled it up in a fist and punched him in the face and brought my knee up as his head started to fall. I popped his head back up and scratched his face once again out of instinct.

I slowly backed up once again before falling to the ground with a headache searing through my head. I laid my head in my hands as I felt the dainty hand of my sister start to rub my back.

As the pain started to subside I lifted my head. I looked at Sachiko and she was looking at me with worry written all over her face. "Tama are you alright?"

"I'm fine just another headache"

"Did you _see_ what you just _did_ to that thing? You went all _psycho_!" She yelled, and all I could think was '_Huh_?', so in order to clarify, she gripped my head between her hands and turned my head in the direction of the minotaur.

I looked at it and gasped "_I_ did that?"

"_Y__es_! _You_ did! I thought it was going to _kill_ you and I, but then you just stood up and _killed_ it, where did you learn to fight like that? And how/when the hell did you get such sharp nails!" We looked down to my hands and noticed the nails actually looked like claws, and soon they were receding back to the human nails I've always had.

"Well I, I don't really know Sachiko, I just know that I wanted to stop that thing from hurting you and then everything is kinda fuzzy." I explained before hearing a shout of "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?"

We turned to see Inuyasha, Kagome, and they're friends I stood up and tried to keep my skirt down, but even if I didn't it wouldn't matter because I have shorts on underneath.

"The demon wanted to kill us, so it's dead." I didn't want them to know what _really_ happened but it's almost guaranteed they'll find out. I was just trying to prolong the inevitable, I suppose...

"But _HOW_ did it die, we can all _see_ that it's _dead_ but I want to know how, _neither_ of you are _demons_ or can fight!" Kagome was starting to get frustrated that we weren't giving her the answers she wanted.

I stepped forward and said in a monotone voice "_I_ did it, I _killed_ the demon with my bare hands"

"_How?_! I don't smell any thing _remotely_ like a demon from you" Inuyasha announced.

"That's the _problem._ I don't know _how_ I did it."

"Let's go inside, and ye can rest; ye look unstable." Kaede said pushing the stray curtain (thingy) out of the way of her hut.

We traveled inside and Kaede showed me to the bed-ish thing. I laid down but did not fall asleep, instead I just closed my eyes and listened to everything around me. I could hear the birds chirping, the wind rustling the leaves of the trees just outside of the hut and the dropping of rain on the hut as it started to pour from the sky.

"Hey, Sachiko." I whispered.

"Yes, Tama?"

"Um, I think Bakusha is going to start worrying about us soon, we normally would have been home by now." I sat up and pulled the yellow ribbon tied in a bow off my top before unbuttoning and removing my brown long sleeve school top that had white wrist-cuffs and a white collar.

At first everyone in the room was staring wide eyed at me (except Sachiko) but then they soon realized that I had an under shirt on.

"How the _hell_ is it so _hot_? I mean come on it's _raining_!" I noticed that Kaede was looking at me intently.

"What is it, umm? I'm sorry but I really don't know your name..." I asked blushing at the fact that I didn't know who they were.

"We never did have a proper introduction did we, well I'm Miroku." The monk said before introducing everyone else, "This is Sango, she's a demon slayer; Inuyasha, he's a half demon with _mental_ issues." at this Miroku was promptly punched. "Hehe, the little fox is Shippo, he's a _full_ demon." Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha with a smirk. **WHAM **another punch, Shippo laughed, and got punched as well... Heh, and then there's Kirara, the two tailed demon cat", a little mew it response "And lastly Kaede, the head miko of the village." Miroku finished, with 2 large bumps on his head. Shippo with 1.

Sachiko's eyes locked on to shippo once she heard he was a fox and then suddenly she pounced, holding him in a bone crushing hug "Your soo _adorable_! _FOXIE_!" Sachiko yelled, as Shippo looked shocked, struggling to get free of Sachiko's grip.

"So Kaede, why is it you were staring so intently at me?" I asked trying to ignore the form of affection going on beside me.

"It's that mark on ye arm, where did ye get it?" She asked.

"It's _probably_ just a _tattoo_" Kagome butted in rudely, with a glare.

"Well, for your _information_...!" I glared at kagome "I've had it for as long as I can remember, mother says it's a birthmark, but I've never seen a birthmark that actually has a shape." I put my hand over the mark on my bicep.

The birthmark was special, mostly because it was a birthmark that Sachiko, Bakusha and I share, we all each have it. It looked like a star of david with a crescent moon in the middle.

"I've seen that symbol before, it appears after a binding spell is preformed." Kaede announced.

Everyone stopped what they were doing "binding spell?" Sachiko asked

"Aye child, it is a spell that binds the power of a half demon in order for that half-demon to _appear_ as if they are a _human_. The only down fall of the spell is that the longer the spell is kept the _weaker_ it becomes."

"But... we _can't _ have it, we're from the _future_, and there's no _demons_ in the future." I said before standing up and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sachiko asked.

"Home."

"Why? I want to stay here." She complained.

"Well, for _one_ Bakusha is most likely worried and _two_ I want to know if what Kaede said is true." I responded leaving the hut.

I heard Sachiko mention that we would be back and that we would be back very soon. I also heard Kagome groann, and smirked at her anguish.

"Tama, how are you going to find out whether it was true or not?" Sachiko was jogging to keep up to me at this point.

"_S__imple_, I'm going to ask mom."

Soon we were through the forest and into the clearing that held the well. I was about to jump into it when I noticed that Sachiko was hesitant, "What is it Sachiko?"

"We are coming back right? I mean, I _really_ like it here and there's no such thing as _school_, you'd _never_ have to go to the place you _hate_!" She responded with enthusiasm.

I just smiled and looked at her, "Well of _course_ we're coming back! So far I _love_ this place, well, except for the _Kagome_ part... but, I mean beside that and the fact that you could always get hurt, and that I would _constantly_ have to worry about you, sure, I'd love to stay!"

"Hey! I'm not, _that_ bad!" Sachiko said with a smirk, and mock anger.

I jumped in and she was right behind me, smile firmly planted on her face.

We touched down and started to scale the rope latter to the top of the well.

**FAST FORWARD TO THEY'RE HOUSE-**

I opened the door and instantly went to Bakusha's room, it was almost guarantee that he was worried , he constantly worries about us _even_ when I tell him _not_ to.

"Bakusha, we're home!" Sachiko yelled only moments before a green-blue blur came flying at us

"Bakusha, down boy!" I giggled trying to get him off.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked hurriedly.

"Well you'd _never_ believe us if we told you" Sachiko had a gigantic smile on her face as she said this.

"Try me!" He smiled back.

"_F__ine_, but _don't_ say we didn't warn you" And from there Sachiko and I took turns saying everything.

"And _that's_ what took us so long." Sachiko finished moments before a our mom yelled, "I'm home!"

"MOM! I have something to ask you." I got up from my position on the floor (we kinda ended up sitting on the floor due to our legs getting tired).

I stopped in front of her, and she asked, "what is it sweetie?"

"Mom, do you believe in demons?" I asked.

"Well, _everyone_ has they're demons." She tried to avoid the question.

"_N__o_ I mean _demon_, as in 'can _kill_ you', from roughly 500 years ago?" I asked not accepting her answer.

"Honey, what brought this on?" She asked nervously.

"Oh _nothing_ just a trip to the _past_, in the _literal_ sense. Did you know that half demons could have a spell put on them to _repress_ they're demon blood? _No_? Neither did _I_." I said clearly calling her out.

"H-how did you find out!" She questioned quite loudly, I'm pretty damn sure our neighbors could hear us.

"I told you... a trip to the _past_, it does _wonders_ to educate a person. So, do you want to just tell me _why_, or should I just go back to _Edo_ and remove the seal?" By now Sachiko and Bakusha had wandered into the room.

"I'll tell you, but _please_ don't over react. The truth is I'm _not_ your real mother, I was at Higurashi shrine as an intern, and I'd seen your _real_ mother come through the well. I went to help her, and I noticed she was wearing some really old looking clothes. She told me she was from the past and that her time could and _would_ _**not**_ accept half demons and that in this time they were nonexistent, so as long as the spell she placed on you held you would be in no danger. But, what she didn't realize was that your hair colors were completely different from normal humans. I'm sorry." She explained the whole situation and we all just stood there in shock.

"Did you get her name?" Sachiko asked.

"Yes, I believe, she said her name was _Keiko._"

"Mom, would you hate us if we went back there and tried to find our _real_ parents?" Bakusha asked timidly. Although he _may_ have been the _first_ born he was _definitely_ not the most strong willed.

"I have _no_ problem with that, so long as you come home every so often to visit. You may not be _blood_ related to me, but I still raised you." She said with a smile.

We all shared a group hug and we ran to our rooms to start packing. The only items I packed were put in my black backpack. I shoved pajama's, make up, bottles of soda, packs of beef jerky, and all sorts of candy, as well as some actual food such as saimin, spam, bread, and chips. And as an after thought I threw in some hair bands and a brush.

I quickly got out of my school uniform and put on black short shorts and a purple tank top with a white tank top over it. The white tank top was ripped all the way around on the bottom giving it a very jagged line, exposing the purple tank top, on the white one it had a picture of a gray skull with the words "go to hell" on it. I grabbed my studded black belt and put it on so it hung diagonally crisscrossing with the thinner blue belt I put on soon after. The blue belt at metal chains hanging from the front and hooked onto the back on both sides. I quickly ran over to my dresser and pulled my black chocker that had a metal skull and cross bones on it, also a silver cross necklace was pulled out and added. I rummaged through my jewelry until I found what I was looking for, a 2 black rings one which has a skull on it. I put those on and pulled my thigh high black and light blue stripped socks. Only moments after putting them on my black sk8r shoes were on as well. I grabbed my bag and my black hoodie with a fuzzy hood and cat ears attached with light blue and black stripped sleeves and I was out the door.

**SACHIKO P.O.V.**

Just about as soon as mom said we could go and stay in the feudal era, I _raced_ up stairs almost knocking Bakusha back _down_ the stairs. I threw everything I would need onto my bed almost 10 seconds after getting into my room, this included 4 outfits of clothes, pajamas, jewelry, a brush, hair accessories, make up and candy. I rummaged through my closet until I found a suitable bag. It was a purple messenger bag that was not to big but not to small.

I quickly undressed and redressed in a white spaghetti strap top with a red pleated skirt (of course sort shorts were put on under it, unlike some priestesses we know). I put on white and black stripped knee high socks and pulled my light orange fox hoodie on, the hood had a white fur lining around the edge.

I grabbed my jewelry bag and searched through it until I found my silver heart necklace, a another smaller silver heart and my dark orange chocker. As an after thought I grabbed 2 silver rings out of the bag and placed them on my middle, and index fingers. Quickly I pulled on my black platform boots that had buckles placed on it and I was completely ready.

I jogged to Bakusha's room and knocked on the door "Are you almost ready?" I opened the door and saw that he was putting his gray jean jacket on over his dark blue shirt. His shoes were black sk8r shoes that had 3 blue strips on the side that were covered on the back and part of the front due to his long black jeans.

"Yeah, I just need to find my necklace." Bakusha responded.

"What's it look like?" I asked hoping to help him find it.

"It's on a really long chain and it's a silver pendant with _like_ crystallized _jelly_ on it, _oh_ and the kanji for tiger is carved into it." He said while searching his dresser.

I started looking around and noticed something on the floor, so I picked it up "Is this it?" I asked holding it up.

"_YES_! Thanks sis!" He said throwing it around his neck. He grabbed his bag and swung it onto his shoulder.

"So, what did you decide to bring?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing much just extra clothes, gummi bears, and a camera I got from an ABC store. I don't think I'll need food because you know how Tama is, always packing food no matter the occasion. I swear her stomach is a black hole" Bakusha said, as we both smiled, and headed out to get Tama. Ready for our new lives.

**A/N: Well, that's the 1st chappy. Hope you enjoyed it. It took us a while to figure out how to start it, and get it all typed up, so go easy on us, ok. Let me know if you liked it. Good, bad, ok? See ya'll next time, hope you liked it!^^**

**~Tomi's Little Jenna~**

**~roxas' billa kaulitz~ **


	3. The Adventure Begins

**A/N: Heres the 2****nd**** chapter, people. And, Bakusha is finally here to join in the fun.^^ hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**The Strange Ones...**

**Chappy 2: The Adventures Begin**

When we were all finished packing, we headed downstairs and gathered in the living room, standing in front of the door and said our final goodbyes to our mother. She seemed happy for us, but we could tell that she was holding in some major tears.

"Goodbye, children. Have a fun and safe trip. I'll miss you all." Mother said.

"Bye, mom. I'll miss you too." I said, holding back tears of my own.

"We all will. We love you, mom." Bakusha said, not holding back _any _tears whatsoever.

"Yeah, mom. We'll be safe, and thinking about you the whole time were gone." Tama said.

"Group hug!" Bakusha, mom, and I all yelled together, as we grabbed Tama and formed a big hug.

The tears flowed freely after that. And we all said our final goodbyes, as we gave our mom one last hug, and each gave her a kiss on the cheek (Bakusha kissing her on the top of the head).

"Bye, kids. Don't forget to come back every now and then!" Our mom yelled, waving after us one more time as we left the house and walked towards the Higurashi shrine, that we had originally been through.

As we approached the shrine, Tama, and I shared a quick glance, and ran into the shrine, Bakusha tailing us quickly.

"Well, this is it guys. Our last moments in this time for a while." Tama said.

"I know, and it'll be Bakusha's 1st time in the feudal era." I said, with a smile to Bakusha.

"I can't wait." Bakusha said.

"Yeah, what _are_ we waiting for? An invitation or something, come on, let's go!"Tama said grabbing my and Bakusha's hands, as I grabbed Bakusha's other hand as well.

"Here we go!" I said, as we share a group smile and jumped into the well.

"Whoa! What is this light?" Bakusha yelled, as he held onto our hands tighter, in fear.

"Just, the sign that we made it through..." I said with a smile on my face.

When we touched down on the ground, and looked up we came face to face with bright shining sunlight. One sign that we were not in the shrine anymore. The 2nd being the vines we used to climb out of the well.

When we all got out, we stood together smiles on our faces, as Bakusha took in his surroundings with the excitement of a 5 year old in a candy shop.

"Hey, well if it isn't our new half-demon friends, Tama, and Sachiko." A voice said from the distance.

We all turned around, and saw a smiling Miroku walk up to us, from out of the shade he was previously sitting in, with a sleeping Shippo in his arms.

"Hey, Miroku! Long time no see, eh?" Tama asked, as I ran up to him, and hugged him, taking Shippo from his arms to wake him.

"Mmm, Miroku, what's going on? You've suddenly grown boobs..." Shippo said, nuzzling into my chest to keep warm.

"Hehe, silly Shippo. It's me, Sachiko." I said, with a slight chuckle, as Tama and Miroku laughed, while Bakusha blushed in the background.

"Sachiko! You're back!" Shippo yelled, instantly waking up, and cuddling into me even more, nuzzling my cheek in affection.

"Awe, I missed you too, Shippo." I said, giggling, as I hugged him back.

"Hey, squirt. What am I, chopped liver?" Tama asked, making her presence known to the little fox-demon.

"Tama! You're here too!" Shippo said excitedly, jumping into Tama's arms.

"Heh. Yupz, little buddy. I'm back." Tama said, just holding Shippo, while ruffling his hair.

"Umm... guys?" Bakusha asked timidly, raising his hand to attract our attention.

"Oh? Well, who is this young man?" Miroku asked, looking behind us to see Bakusha.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot, this is Bakusha! He's our brother." I said, grabbing Bakusha's arm, and pulling him up to the others.

"This is Miroku, and this little guys name is Shippo." I introduced the boys to Bakusha.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bakusha." Miroku said, shaking Bakusha's hand.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine." Bakusha said back, with a friendly smile.

"Hey! You've got cool hair, Bakusha." Shippo said, as he jumped on Bakusha's head, playing with his hair.

"Why, thank you, Shippo. I like your hair, too." Bakusha said with a smile.

"Well, now that you guys know each other, there's a question, I'd like to ask." Tama said.

"Yes?" Miroku asked.

"Why are you two here? I mean, shouldn't you be with the others?" Tama asked.

"Oh, yes. Well you see, Kagome and Inuyasha got into a fight, and she didn't want to speak with any of us for a while, so she went to the hot springs with Sango, to calm down a bit." Miroku explained.

"Yeah, but they should be back by now. We just came here, because Kaede said we should wait for you girls to come back, so we could help you back to the village." Shippo said, with a smile.

"Oh, I see. Well then, let's go!" Tama said.

"Yeah, then we can introduce Bakusha to the others!" I said happily, as we followed Miroku back to the village, Shippo still playing in Bakusha's hair.

**Kaede's hut-**

"Kaede, we're back. And, we've brought guests." Miroku said, as he pulled the curtain aside, and we all walked in.

The whole group was there, including Kagome, and Sango. Who were brushing their still wet hair, with a couple of brushes Kagome had brought with her.

Everyone in the room looked up, to see Miroku, with Sachiko, Tama, and a new guy with Shippo in his hair.

"Hey, Tama, and Sachiko are back!" Sango said, happily. Standing up, and putting down the brush to go hug us.

"Hey, Sango! It's nice to see you again." I said, as I hugged her back.

"Yeah, how have you been?" Tama asked, with a friendly smile, not many people got the privilege of seeing.

"I've been good, Kagome and Inuyasha had a little fight though..." Sango said, whispering the last part about Kagome.

"What was that, Sango?" Kagome asked, with a glare.

"Oh, _nothing_, Kagome. I was just telling the girls how much fun we had at the hot springs today." Sango lied.

"Whatever..." Kagome muttered, a scowl on her face.

Tama just smirked, and I smiled at Kagome's angered expression.

"Aye, children. Who be this, young man with you?" Kaede asked us.

Sango looked up, at Kaede's comment, turned back to us, and just then noticed Bakusha standing shyly behind us.

"Oh, he's quite the handsome one." Sango said.

"Is he perhaps, one of your boyfriends?" Sango asked with a smirk.

"What?" Tama asked shocked.

"No! Of course not, Sango! He's our brother, Bakusha." I said waving my hands in front of my face, with a blush, and sweat drop. Bakusha just stood there, blushing in silence, as Tama sat down to try and regulate her breathing after that comment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you, Bakusha. You've got lovely hair." Sango said with a smile, going up to Bakusha, and smiling sweetly at him, grasping a lock of his hair, Shippo had offered her.

"Hehe. Thank you, Sango. Your hair is really pretty too." Bakusha said.

"Well, yes. But, it's nowhere near as soft, and silky smooth as yours is." Sango said breathlessly.

Bakusha just laughed, and offered to help her with her hair care, if she ever wanted. She happily excepted.

"Awe, cute. You've already made a new friend, Bakusha." I said happily.

"Heh." Bakusha just smiled.

"Anyway. You already know Kagome..." Tama said bitterly.

"Yeah, I know her." Bakusha said, trying _not_ to sound disgusted by her name.

"Turns out this is where she's been, whenever she's not at school." Tama said.

"And, to think she was hiding this lovely place from us." Sachiko joined in.

Kagome just glared heatedly at us.

"Oh, calm down girls. This is not the time to start another fight." Sango said.

"I know, Sango..." Tama, Kagome, and I said at the same time.

"Geez, can you all get any _louder_? I'm trying to sleep here." Inuyasha said tiredly, with a frown.

"Sorry, Inuyasha." I apologized, for us all.

"Whatever..." Inuyasha said closing his eyes again.

"So, ye be Tama, and Sachiko's brother. I am Kaede. I see you already know the others." Kaede said trying to calm the atmosphere of the room.

"Yes, ma'am. My name is Bakusha." Bakusha said politely.

_'Here, we go again. He always was the politest one of us three.' _Tama thought.

_'Hehe. I know, what you mean, sis. But, hey, it's what makes him, Bakusha.' _I thought back.

She just smiled in return.

"Well, this lazy boy in the red, is Inuyasha. He is rather temperamental, but ye should be able to make friends with him." Kaede said.

Inuyasha merely opened one eyes in acknowledgment, before shutting it again quickly.

"Thank, you, ma'am. I'll try to become friends with all of them." Bakusha said.

"Aye, child. I'm sure ye will. But, no need for this ma'am business. Call me Kaede."

"Yes, ma'- Kaede." Bakusha finished when he noticed his slip-up. (this is what we get for Bakusha being raised a polite young man...)

"Well, it be getting late. Ye should rest up, as ye will be heading out tomorrow, am I right?" Kaede asked, Inuyasha.

"Well, I would be fine with heading out now. If it weren't for Kagome, and her stupid 'sit' commands putting out my back again..." Inuyasha growled out at Kagome, as he lay on his stomach, head resting on his arms.

"Plus, I'm sure these new 'humans' are tired, from their trip here, and their bodies can't handle the extra strain." Inuyasha said, looking solely at Bakusha's tired form. He hadn't gotten much sleep waiting up for us earlier, and it was getting dark out anyway...

"Inuyasha's right. I mean, not the 'human' part, anyway... considering what we found out earlier, but, that we are tired. I agree with the idea of staying of the night." Tama said, with a yawn.

Bakusha, and I nodded in agreement, as the others agreed as well.

"Sango, do you mind taking us to the hot springs? I know, you already bathed; but, we don't exactly know here it is..." I said shyly.

"Not a problem girls, I'll take you." Sango smiled as us, sweetly.

"Thanks, Sango." Tama replied with a smile of her own.

"Bakusha, you can come too if you want, theres a rock formation, separating the two sides of the spring, so the guys can bath at the same time." Sango said, kindly.

"Oh, thank you, Sango. I think, I'll take you up on that offer." Bakusha said with a bright smile.

Bakusha and I pulled out our pajamas, as Tama did as well. But, Bakusha and I didn't stop there, we also pulled out little travel sized tubes of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Tama shook her head.

"You know, you'll be asking to borrow mine, Tama." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right!" Tama said.

"Ok, if you say so..." I said, knowing Tama would crack.

"... Ok, fine! I need body wash at least..." Tama said.

"Heh, I knew you'd crack. Which is why, I brought this." I smiled, pulling out an extra set of wash, for Tama.

"Heh, thanks..." Tama said, as we headed out following Sango to the hot springs. Towels in hand as well. Miroku decided to join us as well.

When we got to the hot springs, Shippo jumped on my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek again.

"Hey, can I join you two?" Shippo asked energetically.

"Sure, you can Shippo." I said happily.

"Yay!" Shippo said as he stripped and jumped in the springs.

We just laughed as Sango left us to our selves as we bathed, and when we were done, we dressed in our pajamas, and had Miroku lead us back to Kaede's.

My pajamas consisted of an orange tank top with a group of foxes running around, playing together, and matching orange short shorts with the foxes faces on it. I also had custom ordered orange fox slippers (instead of bunny slippers). I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail.

Tama's pajama's were a black tank top with purple shorts, she was barefoot, and her hair was left down.

Bakusha was clad in a plain white t-shirt, and gray shorts. He had his hair down, and was also barefoot.

When we got back to the hut, Shippo was already asleep in my arms, as was everyone else except Sango, and Inuyasha.

Sango of course, shocked by Bakusha's not straight down hair, had to go and play with it some more.

But, soon after she had a fill of fun, with Bakusha's hair, she too fell asleep. Everyone had went to sleep, and I was laying there stroking Shippo's hair, as I thought it would help me to fall asleep.

"Sachiko, was it? Why are you still awake?" Inuyasha asked from the corner of the room.

I gasped, and when I turned to look at him, I noticed he was now sitting up, leaning against the wall of the hut.

"Hey, I thought Kagome hurt your back..." I said in surprise that he was sitting up perfectly fine.

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, she did. But, not nearly as bad as the first time, with that stupid boulder..." He muttered.

"She dropped a boulder on your back?" I gasped.

"Shhh! it's fine, ok. I was the one holding the boulder above my head, it was my fault, but yeah... hey, that doesn't answer my question, why are you still awake? I only lied for you, and your siblings sake." Inuyasha muttered.

"You were worried about us?" I asked.

"No! I just can't have you passing out on me on your first day out here..." Inuyasha said as he hid a blush.

"Heh. Thank you, Inuyasha. I appreciate it. And, I couldn't sleep. Never really can very easily... I thought if I curled up with Shippo, as if he were my toy fox, it would help. But, it didn't..." I muttered.

"Oh... sorry..." Inuyasha said under his breath.

"It's ok, it's not your fault. I've always had trouble sleeping. I'm normally on the computer, or watching TV until I fall asleep..." I said quietly.

"The compu-what?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Oh, yeah. You guys don't have computers, do you? You don't have TVs either do you?" I asked, wondering why he didn't mention them too.

"No, we don't. But, I've seen one while I was at Kagome's..." Inuyasha said.

"Oh..." I said, not mentioning the fact that he was at Kagome house.

"Well, I'll explain them to you some other time, ok?" I asked, as I yawned and curled up closer to Shippo.

"Yeah, sure. You just rest ok." Inuyasha said, pushing me gently back down on the mat I was on.

"Heh. Ok, Inuyasha. Thanks, again for caring." I mumbled as I closed my eyes, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Yeah, no problem, Sachiko..." Inuyasha said, as he stroked a few stray strands of hair behind my ear.

And with that said, Inuyasha leaned back against the wall, closed his eyes, and followed my example.

**A/N: Well, that's the 2nd chapter of 'The Strange Ones'. I hope you liked it. I haven't been doing to well with my writing lately, and my computers crappiness isn't helping either, but hey; I got the chapter up, anyway.^^ hope it was good enough for your standards, I had to get Bakusha into it. The next chapter, will encounter a certain demon brother's appearance. Read to find out who.**


	4. New Faces, and New Powers

**The Strange Ones…**

**CHAPPY 3: New Faces, and New Powers**

The next morning we woke up to the smell of curry being made in a pot, in the middle of the room.

Tama, Bakusha, and I all shot up at the same time, and shot over to the center of the room, bowl and spoon in hand awaiting the delicious food we were soon to be eating.

"Mmm, smells good, Kaede." I said, sitting on my knees.

"Aye, child. It is my special curry. The others love it, and should soon be awaking to join you three. Inuyasha would normally be 1st to eat, he seems content to sleep, though." Kaede said.

"Hmm, more for us." Tama said, with a smirk.

"I do hope he wakes up soon. I would hate for him to end up with no breakfast." Bakusha said caringly as the others started waking up, Shippo 1st as he had been flown off of me, when I sat 1st up.

"Ooh! Guys, Kaede made her special curry, wake up!" Shippo yelled, as he jumped on Miroku, seeing as Sango, an Kagome had already woken up at the mention of the food.

Soon, everyone was seated and served around the pot. The only one left to wake up was Inuyasha. He seemed so calm, and peaceful as he slept, but we could hear his stomach growl at the smell of warm food, yet he wouldn't open his eyes, and wake up.

Everyone had 2 bowls, and were getting themselves packed up, and ready to leave. And, Inuyasha has still not woken up…

"I'm worried, something's wrong with Inuyasha. He should have woken up by now." Sango said, as Shippo was poking Inuyasha's face, trying to get him to wake up. But, all he would get was a growl, and an attempt at biting Shippo's hands clean off his arms.

I filled a bowl for Inuyasha, and crawled over to him. I sat in front of him, shooing Shippo away, and waved the steaming bowl of curry in front of his face. His ears twitched, and his nose started sniffing at the bowl. He still didn't open his eyes.

So, I decided to pick up a spoonful of the curry, and hold it up to his lips. He opened his mouth, and ate the curry. He chewed, swallowed, and then cracked open one eye. A smirk on his face the spoon still in his mouth.

"Were you awake this whole time?" I asked incredulously.

"Maybe. Thanks for feeding me, I can take it from here." Inuyasha said with the smirk still on his face.

I just blushed, and turned away with a glare. Inuyasha finished his bowl quickly, and made another, finishing that one off just as quickly. Soon the pot was empty, and we were heading out on our 1st trip through the feudal era.

I was dressed in a red off the shoulder ruffle top, the had short sleeves, and a pink spaghetti strap shirt over it with roses on it. The pink shirt also had a big black ribbon tied into a bow in the middle of my chest. (the straps were made of the same black ribbon, with the bottom rim of the shirt black as well). I also had on tan jeans that flared out at the ankles with white fur lining designing it, and the pants had white strings laced up the bottom side of the jeans. I had on black ankle boots, and a silver bracelet on my left wrist, with a matching ring on my left pinky. And a black choker with a silver star hanging from it adorned my neck. My hair was left some up, some down, in a high ponytail.

Tama had on a black short sleeved trench-coat like hoodie, that had a zipper that went down to a couple inches below her belly button, but only had it zipped from the top to a couple inches _above _her belly button, so it showed, her whole stomach. She wore light blue, and white stripped leggings that cut off at her knees under a pair of black short shorts, with a light blue belt on. She had a black arm band on her right bicep, just below the end of the jackets sleeve, and two silver rings on her right ring finger. She had black skate shoes on with light blue stripes going across them, and she left her hair down, with the hood covering the top of her head.

Bakusha had chosen the simple path today, and wore a double layered shirt, the bottom layer being orange, and ending just past the upper layer, which was a black shirt. He had on simple blue jeans, with black converse adorning his feet. He wore a black cuff bracelet on his right wrist.

We were walking down a path through the forest, when we were suddenly stopped by a huge stone ogre demon. It growled and stared at us.

"Give me the Shikon jewel shards." The ogre growled.

"Inuyasha, it's got a jewel shard in it's belly button!" Kagome said.

"That explains why it's made of stone…" Miroku said.

"But, wait. It's also got one in it's forehead…"

"What are those bright lights?" I asked.

"I don't know, Sachi." Tama said.

"I wonder what they could be…" Bakusha agreed.

"Wait? You can see them?" Kagome asked.

"Well, no… but, I can sense that it's there… a strong aura is coming from his forehead, and gut, just like you said." I stated as Tama, and Bakusha nodded their heads sowing that they agreed with my explanation.

"Interesting…" Kagome said.

"Could, maybe what Kaede said about them being half-demons be true?" Sango asked Miroku, who only nodded in thought.

"Oh, but it is! Our mother told us everything, that's why we came back we need to find our real mother, she's a priestess…" Bakusha said.

"What?" The others yelled at Bakusha.

"Hey! Don't yell at him!" Tama said as Bakusha cringed in fear of the others.

"Well, whatever, I'll believe it, when I see it." Kagome said.

Then the ogre got tired of waiting, and charged at Kagome, her being the closest to him.

Kagome didn't notice in time, and got flung into a tree.

"Kagome!" The others called.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging his sword at the demon, and hitting him, but not harming him, due to him being made of stone.

A few demon started flying in, and Miroku, stepped in to get them.

"Wind tunnel!" He pulled the prayer beads he had wrapped around his hand off, and held his hand out in front of him, effectively sucking in all the demons.

He re-wrapped his hand, and stepped back.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango tried throwing her giant boomerang at the ogre, but it merely bounced off it's tough skin, and flew back to her.

"Nothings working!" Shippo yelled, as he even tried a 'fox fire', and 'spinning top'."

Then, out of nowhere Kagome shot an arrow, not hurting the thing, but chipping the stone enough, for the jewel in it's head to pop out.

I walked up to the jewel shard, and picked it up. It flashed, and I suddenly felt a power surge go through me.

"GAH!" I screamed as the seal on my arm started burning and flashing a bright red.

"Sachi! What's going on? Are you ok?" Tama yelled, as Bakusha looked terrified.

"I'm fine… I just feel… so… strong…" I muttered, breathing heavily.

Tama, and Bakusha ran up to me, and crouched down towards me, and after seeing the jewel shard up close both freaked as well.

"Ah! What is this insane power?" Bakusha whimpered.

"I don't know, but it feels good…" Tama muttered.

The next thing we Kagome came up, and picked up the jewel shard, me having dropped it, and 'purifying' it…

Then out of nowhere, the ogre screeched in pain, as we saw a long thin neon green whip-like thing shoot through the ogre, right through it's belly button; shooting the second jewel shard out of the ogre.

We looked down to it, and another surge of power hunger shot through us, as our seals flashed again. Kagome quickly picked up the shard, and ran over to Sango and Miroku, as Tama, Bakusha, and I clenched our hands into fists in the dirt, claw marks being left in their wake…

"They don't smell human anymore, guys… all I smell is demon…" Inuyasha growled.

The others gasped, as the ogre stood back up shakily, and we shot our heads up, eyes a bright red, fangs protruding out of our mouths, hanging from our lips. Claws clenching, and unclenching as we stood up, and all jumped on the ogre scratching it up to bits…

The ogre hissed in pain, and slumped to the ground. As did we… (the slumping part anyway).

We lay on our backs panting hard, and trying to regain our breath, as our eyes turned back to normal. And, our fangs receded into our normal canines…

"Their turning back… and they smell, more like me now… half-demon… the old hag was right…" Inuyasha sighed.

Out of nowhere the ogre jumped back into action, and tried to eat us.

"Demon Aura…" Could be heard in the distance when a wave of pure power came flying at the ogre, cutting it to pieces without actually touching it.

The ogre then disintegrated into the air, and was finally defeated.

"I know that attack…" Growled out Inuyasha as a man with long flowing silver hair, that reached past his ass, and ended at the back of his knees, emerged from the trees, with a little black haired girl; and a little green imp. A big two-headed dragon came following closely behind.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha growled out.

**Tama's POV…**

'_Who is that guy? He's gorgeous…'_ Tama thought, as she looked up at the man.

"Inuyasha, how have you been? Little, brother?" Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha.

"Little brother?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's older brother; he's a full-demon." Miroku explained.

"I see your liking for humans has risen so much so, that you've gotten yourself 3 more? Though their hair is oddly colored enough." Sesshomaru mocked.

"Shut up, whoever you are! Sesshomaru, or whatever your name is! Don't go mocking, me, and my siblings, because you'll get you ass handed to you, if you do." I said boldly.

"Tama…" Sachiko muttered worriedly.

"Yeah, Tama. Don't… don't risk getting hurt, when you don't need to…" Bakusha said.

"That's right. You should listen to your siblings, little girl. They obviously care, and I don't _want _to have to hurt you. You are just a _human _after all." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Grrr…" I growled under my breath.

'_Hmm, what is this? I sense a high fluctuation in power. This is no ordinary _human's _power…' _Sesshomaru thought.

The seal on my arm started flashing again, and my eyes turned red again. My fangs grew again, as did my nails.

I stood up to my full height, and snarled at Sesshomaru.

"What the hell?" Sesshomaru asked clearly confused as to what was happening.

"Tama, stop!" Bakusha yelled.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Sachiko yelled as well.

I turned to the two voices, and noticed their eyes had turned red as well, (though not as prominent as this Roxas ones) and their fangs, and claws grew as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Watch out, that ladies gonna hurt you!" The little girl called out, as she ran up to Sesshomaru.

"Rin! Stop right there. Stay with Jaken, it is not safe for you here." Sesshomaru ordered, as the girl known as Rin froze.

"Yes milord." Rin said, running up to the little green imp, known as Jaken.

"Jaken. Protect, Rin." Sesshomaru said, looking at Jaken.

"My lord, I shall guard her with my life." Jaken said, while holding his staff to his head (like a salute).

Jaken grabbed the reins on the dragon, and pulled it into a crouched position; then helped Rin up onto it's back.

"Good, Ah-Un. We have to wait for Lord Sesshomaru to finish his fight now." Rin spoke to the dragon.

'_Cute, girl. How can she associate with demon?' _I thought bitterly.

"Hmph. I have no time for childish play games. I am here for Inuyasha, **not **_you_; little girl." Sesshomaru said.

"That's it! You asked for it, bastard!" I yelled charging at him, with the intent to kill.

'_Hmm, feisty. I like it…' _Sesshomaru thought, as he dodged the punch aimed for his face.

"If you truly wish to die, then I have no problem granting your wish." Sesshomaru said as he turned his nails into those green whips of his, and lashed at me.

"I have no intention of dying here, by your hands. Not now, not ever!" I yelled, blocking the whips with my arms, and grabbing them in my fists.

"What is she doing? His claws are poisonous! She can't just grab them like that!" Inuyasha said franticly.

"What? Poison?" Bakusha, and Sachiko cried out at the same time.

"Gah… this is nothing… this pain is nothing, compared to what you'll be feeling soon!" I yelled out at Sesshomaru.

I let go of his claws, ran up behind him; and jumped up and bit him on the right shoulder, just above his armor…(I've got excellent aim)

"AH!" _'How did she get behind me?' _Sesshomaru thought in pain and anger.

Sesshomaru whipped his claws at me and managed to slash me in the gut, right where I was exposed from my shirt. I lunged at him, while he was examining his wound.

"Don't ever let yourself get distracted, or you'll regret it!" I yelled, as I kicked him in the back, and flung him into a tree. His claw whips flew in a random direction and hit Sesshomaru's dragon, sending Rin to the ground.

"Ahh!" Rin screamed as she hit the ground, with a dull thud.

"Rin!" Jaken yelled, fearful for the girls as well as his own life.

Bakusha grabbed me from behind, as I struggled. Sachiko came up to me, trying to calm me down, and held her hand over my eyes, so I couldn't see anything. I kept struggling, but I soon, calmed down; and slumped in Bakusha's arms.

Sachiko let go of my eyes, and Bakusha let go of my arms, as I fell to my knees, breathing hard.

I looked up and noticed Sesshomaru was still struggling to get up, as when he hit the tree, he managed to hit himself with his whips, and temporarily blinded himself.

"Oh no! The girl!" Sachiko called out, running up to her.

I looked over to Sachiko, as I heard her say this, and saw her kneel next the little girl.

Bakusha helped me up, and we both went over to the little girl.

Sachiko had picked the girl up slowly, having reverted back to her normal self completely; and lay the girls head in her lap.

Bakusha sat next to them, checking over the girls body for any wounds.

"Kagome! Do you have a first aid kit? I forgot mine at home!" I yelled to Kagome, asking for her help for the first time since I've known her.

"Uh, yeah. Here…" Kagome assisted, grabbing her first aid kit from her bag; and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, taking the kit and instantly setting to work bandaging the girls head.

A few minutes later the girl woke up.

"Mmm… Lord Sesshomaru…" The girl mumbled as she opened her eyes, and looked up at me, and the others.

"Wh-who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Tamako, but you can call me Tama." I said, as I smiled down at the girl.

"This is my sister, Sachiko; and brother, Bakusha." I introduced my siblings to the confused and injured, little girl.

"Oh, well, my name is Rin. It's nice to meet you, but, why am I here?" Rin asked.

"Oh, well you see you fell off the dragon when he got hit. And, you hit your head when you fell. So we bandaged you up, and now your all set to go." I said with a smile.

All of a sudden, Sesshomaru sat up with a glare, and rushed over to us; picking up Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you ok?" Rin asked, kindly stroking Sesshomaru's cheek. (a slash was left, where she stroked)

"Rin, I should be the one asking if your ok. Are you alright, little one?" Sesshomaru asked kindly.

"I'm fine, milord, the kind ladies, and their brother helped take of my injuries." Rin said with a smile.

"Is this the truth?" Sesshomaru asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Well, yeah. She fell of your dragon, when he got hit by one of your whips. She has a slight bump n her head, but we took care of that; bandaged her right up." I said with a smile.

"If this is the truth, I am humbly grateful for your help. I will have a talk with you later, Jaken." Sesshomaru said as he placed Rin back on the dragon, and headed off.

"I will see you all soon, I'm sure." Sesshomaru said as he flew off with Rin. Jaken running behind, to try and catch up.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me, please!" Jaken yelled, as he tried to keep up with the flying dragon.

'_This girl… she intrigues me. She is strong, caring, motherly; and not a mere _human_… I _will _have to come back for her, she _will _be _mine_.' _Sesshomaru thought.

"Milord, will I have to call that Tama girl, milady from now on?" Rin asked, knowing Sesshomaru's feelings about the girl.

"Heh. No, Rin. Not _yet_. But, you will. Soon… I'll be _sure _of that." Sesshomaru said, with a true smile, one he had only ever shown to Rin. And, now hopefully to Tama as well.

**A/N: Well, that's the 3****rd**** chapter. I hope you all liked it. I know the fight scene didn't really do Sesshomaru any justice, but I had to get him out of commission, for the Rin scene. Hope you will forgive me, Sesshomaru. I mean you no harm. Lol. Let me know what you thought, review please. Until next time on 'The Strange Ones'.**

**~Tomi's Little Jenna~**


	5. Rest And Relaxation

**The Strange Ones…**

**CHAPPY 4: Rest & Relaxation**

**Tama's POV…**

'_I am so confused, right now…. What is with that guy? One minute he hates me, and wants to kill me; and the next, he's saying he expects to see me again?' _I thought to myself, as I watched the retreating form of Sesshomaru, and his companions.

"Tama! Are you alright?" Sachiko asked me worriedly, Bakusha looking the same.

'_Of course, I'm alright… why wouldn't I be?' _I thought, confused as to why everyone seemed freaked out about me.

I was just about to say something, I opened my mouth and everything; but nothing came out… I realized every time I tried to say something, that my breathing would get faster and faster… all of a sudden everything started spinning, and the next thing I saw, was the sky turning grey as I fell back; and my head hit the ground.

…...

**A few hours later- 2:00pm…**

I woke up to the sound of rain, people talking, and water boiling… the next thing I noticed was the smell of instant ramen. I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was Sachiko's face inches from mine…

"AAAHHH!" I screamed, as I shot up, hitting heads with Sachiko in the process.

"Owwie…" Sachiko muttered as she rubbed her forehead, I just glared, while holding mine.

"Sachiko, what the hell! Why were you so close to me, what's going on?" I questioned.

"She's awake!" Bakusha yelled excitedly, as he crawled over to me; hugging me tightly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm awake, so what? What's the big deal?" I asked, rubbing Bakusha's back.

"Tama, you've been out for 6 hours…" Miroku said, slowly assessing my reaction.

"What? Why?" I screamed.

"Well, you see; after your fight with Sesshomaru you kinda just passed out. It must have took a lot out of you, because your breathing only just stabilized a few minutes ago, and you were sweating profusely…" Sango explained, with a motherly care.

I was speechless. I don't even remember feeling like this earlier, or like I was even remotely in pain. But, now that I think about it, my head does hurt; and not just from hitting Sachiko, just now either…

I tried standing up, but as I did; I instantly started falling again, as my head spun in pain. Miroku caught me, and lay me back down gently. I tried leaning up into a sitting position, but I suddenly felt a stinging sensation in my gut, and noticed that I had bandages wrapped around my belly, where I had been hit with Sesshomaru's poison whips…

"Stop straining yourself, a storms going on and we can't travel through it anyway. You should just lay down, and relax for a bit, so just use this time to get better, ok?" Inuyasha growled out frustratingly.

"Huh?" I asked, just now registering the thunder and lighting striking outside.

I looked around, and noticed that we were in a small abandoned shrine, once used for praying to Buddha I'm guessing based on the Buddha statues sitting in the corners of the room.

Kagome was making instant ramen, and filling up 8 bowls with noodles (apparently she was being nice, and making us all lunch).

I tried sitting up again, and groaned in pain; but dealt with it and leant up against the wall behind me.

"Tama, you should listen to Inuyasha. We have to wait for the rain to let up; so you should try to get your energy back. We gave you an antidote for the poison, and now you just need to eat, and rest. You used up a lot of energy going through transforming into a demon, and back to a human, repeatedly…" Sachiko tried to reason with me.

"You know, I can take care of myself. Don't try to hold me back…" I said frustrated.

"But, Tama. If you just rest up a bit, then you can fight full force next time, we need to." Sachiko tried again.

"Whatever, you're just taking Inuyasha's side, because you like him!" I said back.

"What! No. I'm not! Shut up, I don't like him…" Sachiko replied with a blush.

"Right… of course, you don't." I said with a smirk, as Sachiko tried to convince me she didn't like Inuyasha.

Kagome looked on at us with a glare, as Inuyasha just blushed a bit, and smirked at the commotion being caused over him.

I smiled, and laughed at Sachiko's misfortune, as she gave up on trying to beat me, in a fight she knew was in my favor.

We soon were served our lunch, ate in content. And, were just talking and relaxing as we waited out the storm.

…...

**Normal POV (Sachiko's)…**

The rain finally let up, and the group had been conversing idly; and resting up for their trip. Tama had regained her health, and was now just as fit, as when we first arrived here.

"Hey, guys. Umm, I think we should get you three some weapons so you can use that instead of straining yourselves with your powers, until you learn how to control your demon abilities." Sango offered, as we started out through the freshly rained on forest.

"That sounds like a great idea, Sango!" Miroku said.

"It is a great idea! Do you guys know where we could get swords like Inuyasha's?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah! A sword, just like his!" Bakusha said with a smile.

"No, even bigger, then Inuyasha's!" Tama said, with a smirk.

"Yeah, right! Like you could get a sword bigger then _mine_! My sword is made from my father's fang. Granted it broke… but, my new sword is even _better_! It's made from _my _fang." Inuyasha said with a smug look on his face; as if his sword is the best in the world.

"Well, then we'll just have to get ours made from our fangs as well." I said, up for a challenge.

"Yeah, they'll be way stronger then yours!" Bakusha said.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it. Your fangs are _nothing _compared to _mine_. If anything they'll only be the size of a normal sword. Like that'll do any damage against me, and my sword." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Whatever, we'll see." Tama stated simply.

"So, to Totosai's it is." Shippo said energetically, Kirara mewed in happy response, rubbing up against Tama's cheek; where she had perched herself on her shoulder throughout our resting period. She seemed to have taken a liking to Tama.

**An hour or so later- Totosai's cave…**

"Hey, Totosai! It's me, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha called out as he led us into a big cave inside a volcano.

"Ah, Inuyasha. How have you been? Who are these new additions to your group?" The Totosai guy asked, looking towards us.

"Oh, hi. I'm Sachiko. This is my, sister, Tama. And, my brother, Bakusha." I introduced.

"We're here for new swords!" Tama said, matter-of-factly.

"Umm, and we hear you forged Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. So, we were wondering, if you could… maybe… make us some swords too…?" Bakusha started out strong, and ended just as timidly as ever, when looking at Totosai's blank stare.

Everyone froze in wonder, as they awaited Totosai's verdict…

"Ahahahaha!" Totosai roared out in laughter.

Everyone freaked out, and sweat dropped in shock.

"You three are quite bold, for _humans_. I like that. Sure, I'll make you three swords; but, you'll need to bring me something to make them out of first." Totosai said with a smile.

Tama looked like she wanted to yell at the guy, for saying 'human' like it was a bad thing. But, I stopped her, and she decided to settle for breathing slowly as she calmed herself.

"Well, actually… we're not…" I started but was interrupted by Totosai.

"_Human_? I know, I just thought I'd gauge your reactions first; you three are much more calm then Inuyasha when mentioned as anything near human."

"Your half-demon, if I am correct. And, I'm guessing you'd want your swords forged from your fangs, am I right?" Totosai continued, with his same blank look, though a slight smile could be seen on his features.

"Yes! If, you could do so. We'd love that!" I said excitedly, Bakusha nodding happily.

"Ok, then. If you say so. Open your mouth, and say 'Ahhh'..." Totosai said, as he turned around and picked something up from his little stone table.

All three of us looked at each other questioningly (though it should have been obvious; I mean, come on he's forging them from our teeth, duh!…) and opened our mouths.

"Ahhh…" We said together, as Totosai turned back around to us held up 2 pairs of pliers…

"Uhh, I don't think you guys should…" Inuyasha tried to warn, but it was too late…

The next thing we knew, Tama had a tooth yanked out, then Bakusha, and I got one yanked out of our mouths as well, at the same time.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" We screamed together as our mouths throbbed in pain.

"Ooh… I tried to warn you…" Inuyasha said, cringing as he remembered his own pain.

We all held our cheeks in pain, as we groaned. I couldn't hold back the tears, as I cried with a big hole in my mouth; where my tooth used to be. Bakusha whimpered in pain, tears slipping out the corners of his eyes. Tama seemed to be the most in control, she always was good at holding in the pain…

"I'm surprised your fangs were even visible, with the seal placed on you three.. But, then again, that is the one thing that stays even with a seal… oh, and don't worry, they'll grow back by the time you wake up tomorrow morning." Totosai said.

"Wait, how did you know…?" Tama started, as Bakusha and I were in far too much pain to talk at the moment.

"Oh, I could smell half-demon from a mile away; even with the seal still intact. I see you've worked that seal well to the point of it almost breaking…"

"Heh, yeah… you see; we've been attacked a few times, and I guess being her made the seal weaken or something… owww…" I mumbled in pain, grabbing my cheek again.

"I felt the same way, Sachiko. But, if your sword turns out anything like mine; then it'll be so worth a little pain." Inuyasha comforted me, with a hand on my shoulder.

"Th-thanks. I hope it does, and is worth this pain…" I blushed, and tanked Inuyasha.

So after that, we all decided to sit in Totosai's cave, and wait for the swords to be made.

An hour or so later, Tama's tooth was back, and her sword was finished as well… (that lucky bastard…).

Tama was prancing around, bragging about her tooth being back; and her sword being finished. Though, she didn't get to look at it yet; not until, they were all finished.

Tama was a little mad at this, but dealt with it; glad her tooth was back and she didn't have to deal with the pain anymore.

**The next morning…**

We woke up the next morning, teeth back, and swords finished…

I checked my teeth, and squealed in glee; as I woke Tama, and Bakusha. Bakusha had his tooth as well. We looked over to see Totosai, sleeping against his work bench; swords lain out neatly on the table.

Everyone else woke up to the sound of Totosai being thrown across the room, and hitting the cave wall. Totosai just groaned in pain, and opened his eyes to see me, and my siblings crowded around each other, respective swords in hand (they had our names engraved on the sheaths).

The others gathered around us, and looked at our swords with us.

My sword was full tang double pegged and featured a red nylon cord wrapped around the handle. It has a beautiful copper 4-heart circled hilt and tusba followed by the brass fittings on the scabbard which is painted in high gloss black. The sageo matches the color of the handle. At the middle of the sageo is a cute little orange-brown fur fox charm. (picture in link on profile)

Tama's sword is blood groove blade, it has a deep blue scabbard, with a blue cord wrapped around both the hardwood handle and the sageo. The katana altogether is 40", the blade is 26". It has a hardwood handle. It also comes complete with its own sword bag, and is full tang. It also had a strap, connected to it, so it could be worn around her back.

Bakusha's sword has full tang. It is very sturdy from end-to-end, thick blade, tight fittings. The guard is made from steel and has a black liquid finish. The scabbard is fully handmade to fit the sword and is painted with black high gloss liquid finish. It also has a silver chain hanging from the handle. Sword is 41" overall, Full tang, and guard, with Black finish. Comes with Sword Bag. (imagine teal, instead of red in the picture)

We stared in awe, at the high standard craftsmanship.

Everyone was amazed at the work effort Totosai had put into these sword, especially mine; with the little fur trinket and all.

"Wow, Sachiko! That's so cute. I love it." Shippo said, as he stroked the soft fur of the toy fox.

"Thank you, Shippo. It is, isn't it." I said happily.

"Wow, Totosai. You really did a great job with this! It's beautiful." Bakusha said, admiring his new weapon.

"No, kidding…" Was all Tama said, as she turned her sword over repeatedly, looking over every little detail.

"What is this, Totosai? You didn't put nearly as much detail into my Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha whined, like a baby.

"Oh, calm down, Inuyasha. Your sword is much bigger then theirs, isn't that enough for you?" Totosai asked.

"Whatever…" Inuyasha said.

"Thank you, Totosai." Me, and my siblings said in unison, bowing to Totosai in gratitude.

"No problem, children. Now, off you go. Put those swords to good use; and come back, whenever you need a tune-up." Totosai said, shooing us all out of his cave; saying that he needed a bath from working up a huge sweat making our swords, and needed more sleep.

We all said goodbye, and left without a fight; happy we achieved what we had traveled here for.

We were walking down a dirt path, when we came to a stream. We decided to take a break; stopping for baths in the hot springs nearby. After our baths, we changed for the day.

I had pulled on an oversized pink off the shoulder t-shirt, that had a smiling jack-o-lantern on it. And, slid on a pair of spandex shorts. Black converse, with red shoelaces adorned my feet; and my hair was left down.

Tama wore a simple black spaghetti strap top, with a sketchy white skull, that goes to her thighs. A pair of white short shorts, and a black jacket with a white star on the middle of her back, it however was left unzipped; and a pair of black boots with white lining, that go to the middle of her calf completed her look for the day. Her hair was also left down.

Bakusha wore a plain black t-shirt that just barely fit him(meaning if he lifted his arms, his belly would be visible), and camouflage jeans. He had on grey combat boots, and black fingerless biker gloves.

"Wow, you guys have a lot of clothes…" Sango said.

"Heh, yeah. We're kind of shop-a-holics." I said, with a hand behind my head in embarrassment.

"Oh, but it's cute. You've got some really pretty clothes." Sango continued with a smile on her face.

"Thanks." We three said together.

We were talking, laughing, and having fun; as we promised to buy Sango some modern clothes, the next time we went home. And, all was going well, until a purple miasma appeared, and out of it came a man (assuming it's a man) in a white baboon suit...

"Naraku…" Inuyasha growled out in disdain.

The man known as Naraku, just smirked.

**A/N: Ok, people, there's the 4****th**** chapter. Hope you liked it, sorry if the explanations are bad; sword descriptions are kind of hard to do… lol (the sword pictures are in my profile). Now, on to the 5****th**** chapter!^^**


End file.
